In My Own Words
by Green Eggs and Ham
Summary: Now,I'll have you know that this story has no beginning, and no end, but since you want to hear it, I'll have to start somewhere, and in the interest of time, I can't really relate to you the entirety of my life with Lily. So here are the interesting bits


Chapter 1

Now, I'll have you know that this story has no beginning, and no end, but since you want to hear it, I'll have to start somewhere, and in the interest of time, I can't really relate to you the entirety of my life with Lily. I can't very well start with the first time I saw her and continue through every moment I ever laid eyes on her. So, excluding all that stuff, here's where the real story begins.

I was walking through Hogwarts with Sirius. I can't really remember where we were going, but it doesn't really matter. The point is, there wasn't really much of a difference between this night and any other night. Not yet, anyway.

So we're walking along... talking about girls and everything about them. I tried to talk mostly about other girls, because talking about Lily always makes me sound like a slushy twat. Anyway, so we walk around the corner, and we walk straight into Lily and her two friends. Well, maybe it was just one friend. I think her name was Mandy. Or Morgan. It doesn't matter. The point is, they were drunk. I mean, really. Stumbling around, giggling like crazy. Just plain drunk.

So anyway, there's pretty much nothing Sirius likes more than drunk girls, so he goes for it right away. He says in his suavest voice, "Well hello, ladies. Anything I can help you with?"

This just makes them giggle harder. Molly looks interested though. She looks like she could just jump on him. Lily doesn't, though. That's part of what I love about her. Even drunk, she can still mantain that sense of propriety. This doesn't bother Sirius though. He always has this idea in his head that no matter how proper a girl is, he'll always crack her eventually. To his credit, he doesn't know how I feel about Lily. I think he just figures I think she's hot or whatever. He doesn't realize it's so much more than that.

In fact, I should probably tell you just how crazy I am about Lily Evans. The story just wouldn't be the same if you thought it was just a crush. So here it is: Lily Evans is by far the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. The first thing you see when you look at her is her eyes. You could lose yourself in those eyes. Then, you see her hair, falling down her back in long auburn waves. Sometimes I could just watch her—that entrancing way that she moves, her purely angelic smile, the way her laugh rings out... But enough of that. I could go on forever about all the little things I love about Lily, but there's more to this story than that.

So, anyway, Sirius ignores Maddie and moves closer to Lily, who gives him a suspicious sort of look and then laughs wildly. She's obviously not interested, but this doesn't really make me feel any better. So then Sirius says, "Hey babe, d'you wanna come back to my place? We can kick the other boys out and have some alone time." I didn't get a good look at Mallory's face, but I think she must have been pretty bummed. But anyway, so Lily throws him this priceless look, and, sounding completely sober (though she definitely wasn't), she says, "As tempting as that sounds, Mr. Black, I think it would be better if you found some other more willing girl and left me here with Mr. Potter."

You can't possibly imagine what was going through my head at this point. I think it was pretty much just, _What's going on? Holy crap, what did she mean by that? _I was looking at Lily with this blank look on my face, and I swear, she must have thought I was utterly retarded. Or maybe she would have if she wasn't drunk. Sirius looked utterly appalled, but didn't try to take it any further. He pretty much just grabbed Megan and the two of them walked off together, with her giggling madly.

So at this point I can vividly remember trying to come up with _anything _cool to say, to make her want me, but what I came up with wasn't so great. I think I said, "So, nice weather we've been having." She looked at me for a minute and then burst out laughing.

You have to understand that before this point, Lily has wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. I mean, nothing. Up to this moment, Lily and I haven't had any kind of conversation that hasn't either begun or ended with me asking her out and her shooting me down. So this statement was pretty disastrous. I was mentally kicking myself. The one chance I get to show her I'm not completely crazy and weird, and I do nothing but affirm her suspicions.

However, out of pure luck, and maybe the fact that she was pretty damn drunk, she didn't walk away, or make fun of me, or yell at me, or anything like that.

She just laughed.

And then I laughed.

And before long, both of us were laughing, not having the faintest idea of what was going on anymore. It was fantastic, because Lily just has one of those laughs that you fall in love with. And I did. I fell in love with her all over again.

We stopped laughing eventually, and by this point, we were sitting next to eachother against the wall. She looks at me, smiles, and says, "You know, you're a funny guy."

I was a little thrown of by this comment, because Lily has never actually called me anything that isn't 'toerag' or something like it. 'Funny guy' is totally foreign to me.

So I say, "I thought you hated me." And she says, "Nah, I never hated you. In fact, I've always kind of liked the attention." She's talking pretty loudly. I guess it's because she's drunk.

I don't know what to say to this, because I've never encountered Lily Evans in a good mood like this. Fortunately, I don't have to say anything, because she says, "I think I'm pretty drunk. You wanna take me back to my dorm? Or are you just gonna take advantage of me?"

At this point, I _really _don't know what to say, and I think she can tell, because she smiles at me gently, and then leans over and kisses me. Just like that. It was the best kiss of my life, and I just wanted to stay with her forever. Unfortunately, because I'm not a complete asshole, I could see a few reasons why that wouldn't be in her, or my, best interests.

Firstly, there was obviously something wrong going on here, and I suspected that it was the fact that she was pretty inebriated. She had never even spoken to me civily, and now she was trying pretty hard to make out with me. As much as I wanted to (and I _really _wanted to), I just didn't think it was right.

So, in what could have been the most difficult moment of my life, I pulled away from her and stood up. She was giving me a sort of puzzled look, so I said, "Maybe I'd better walk you back to your room." She gave me a pretty sexy smile, and stood up, and we started walking back to the common room.

Alright, well I'm sorry about this, because this is where it really gets interesting, but I've been talking for a while, and I'm getting pretty tired. I figure this is as good a place as any to take a break, so I'll tell you some more next time I see you. Later.


End file.
